


Nothing lasts forever.

by Momoka_Rose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Reunions, Sad, if you've finished the game you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoka_Rose/pseuds/Momoka_Rose
Summary: Prompto and Noctis spending their last night alone together.





	Nothing lasts forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt on Tumblr (that I lost... It'll be in my likes somewhere) 
> 
> “Even if they weren’t together forever, that couldn’t cheapen the fact that they were together now”

The barely there light filtered through the battered window. Eternal night made for a confused internal clock. Prompto briefly wondered what time it would have been if not for the eternal night. 

 

Would it have been morning? Evening? Night? 

 

He couldn’t remember the last time he looked at a clock. The cities never dimmed the lights for fear of Daemons. Was too risky. 

 

In the world of Eternal night, time felt obsolete.

 

It was so easy to get lost in the feeling of nothing. Easy to grow numb. Prompto had already been prone to feeling empty, even before they lost Noctis in the crystal. Even when travelling with Noct, Iggy and Gladio. Of course he’d had fun. The best memories he’d made had been during that time. It was just how Prompto was, even when he pretended not to be. He’d always had his own inner darkness he had to fight. But it had never felt heavier than during the last ten years. After losing everything.

 

After losing Noctis. After losing his light.

 

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto. Without Noctis they had drifted over the years. Sure they’d meet at times, they’d work together when the chance arrived. But it hurt. That void the three of them felt.

 

Ten years. Ten empty, lonely years he had waited. Hope wearing thin, but never dying. And he had been rewarded. His light came back.

 

Noctis was back.

 

He was currently lying under the thin covers of the bed he and Prompto were sharing. Arms wrapped tight around each other, legs tangled.

 

He looked older now. Looked kingly. No longer the prince that entered the crystal, but the King of Insomnia. Prompto’s king. Of his heart, mind and soul.

 

Noctis was staring at Prompto. A fond, but sad look etched on the plains of his face. Prompto didn’t like seeing that look. They were together again. They should be happy. They were supposed to be happy.

 

Prompto swallowed, begging the tears not to fall. He pressed forward, desperate, and kissed Noctis. He responded immediately, holding to Prompto tighter, kissing back just as desperately. 

Prompto didn’t want to think. If he did, he’d remember how fleeting their time together was to be. How taunting and bittersweet the time they had left together. Time had gained all meaning again when Prompto’s light returned. 

 

But time was fast running out for Noctis and Prompto. 

 

Prompto was desperate. Desperate to savour every aspect of Noctis. Desperate to touch. Desperate to taste, to hold, to love. Desperate for time to stop.

 

He had his light in his arms. He didn’t want to let go.

 

But life wasn’t fair. Noctis’s fate had been sealed since long before he was born. In just a few hours they’d leave for Insomnia, and bring back the light.

 

A light for a light. 

 

Noctis’s life for the world.

 

Prompto held on and kissed Noct like his life depended on it. In that moment it sure felt like it. Felt like he was going to fall apart at the seams. Without Noctis it felt like he’d break for sure.

 

But he wouldn’t. He’d promised to take care of the world in his place, alongside Ignis and Gladio. Alongside Iris, Tallcot, Cindy and Cid. He’d live to care for the world Noctis had to leave behind.

 

He’d live on for Noctis.

 

They broke the kiss and held each other, foreheads brushing. 

 

Even if they weren’t together forever, that couldn’t cheapen the fact that they were together now. They were alive, they were breathing, they were in love.

 

Together forever or not, Prompto would forever have his light in his heart.

 

Forever have Noctis in his heart.


End file.
